Mikkoku a men's desire
by Koucita
Summary: Seto en su oficina... ¿Cómo vencer a Yûgi?... ¿Cómo sodomizar a Yûgi?... ¿Cómo amar a Yûgi?... [Just ONE chapter, really cool don't ya think]


Mikkoku –a men's desire-

Seto Kaiba releía con ligereza los documentos recién terminados de imprimir. Se veía obligado a leer esa "basura" como él llamaba a los tratos hechos con corporaciones menores. Si, se podía decir con facilidad que Kaiba Corp. monopolizaba el mercado… Si bien la mayoría de las restantes compañías dependía de forma casi única de los negocios llevados por Kaiba, ninguna lo aceptaba, es más incluso algunas llegando a presentar con sus abogados, aparentemente sabios, demandas de dumping y monopolización de mercado ante la OMC contra la corporación de Seto Kaiba. Claro está que sus abogados eran de cuarta, y no podían hacer nada contra semejante corporación. A Kaiba Corp. se la asemejaba en cierta forma con Microsoft, y aunque un abismo de diferencias separara a Seto Kaiba de Bill Gates, esto no significaba mucho para las personas que solo veían todo desde ese punto de vista monocromático y específico que tienen las personas sin preparación. Seto comprendía a la perfección los hilos que movían al mercado, comprendía perfectamente lo que la monopolización influía en los mercados menores. Pero no se podía dar el lujo de llegar a ser una empresa oligopólica y menos aún llegar a situarse en un mercado de competencia perfecta, nada de eso, Kaiba Corp. era al final de cuentas y de balances también la mejor y más grande de las empresas, y él se consideraba el mejor empresario, mas allá todavía, el era el mejor duelista que pudiese existir en el Duel Monster. Pero justamente no se detenía en pensar en los pros y los contras del monopolio, ni siquiera en el vertiginoso mercado cambiario que con sus jóvenes años ya comprendía a la perfección. No, había otra cosa que nublaba su juicio constantemente, algo que no le permitía disfrutar de su poder. Y no era "algo" justamente, era "alguien", y ese alguien tenía un nombre en particular… Yûgi Mutô… Era desesperante, no podía dejar de pensar en como ser el mejor en los Duel Monster, tenía que derrotar a Yûgi, si no lo hacía, seguiría viviendo como hasta ahora, pensando incansablemente en él, no! en él no! si no en como vencerlo. Su atención volvió a los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, bah! ¿Por que se molestaba en leerlos si era siempre lo mismo?, estúpidos insectos, lo único que eran capaces de hacer es cargarles las culpas de su ineptitud en los negocios a las grandes compañías. Pensándolo de otra forma, él no tenia mucho que decir, le había ganado la corporación a su padrastro, no había tenido que levantarla desde un principio, desde sus cimientos. Pero aún así, Kaiba Corp. no sería nada si él, Seto Kaiba, no hubiese tomado el poder. Ahora su capital se incremento al triple, las acciones se cotizaban a valores que antes serían solo una alucinación, y él, era el accionista mayoritario. Dejó los papeles para que alguna secretaria se los llevara. Se levantó de su cómoda silla y se dirigió a su biblioteca, al costado de ésta, como camuflada bajo la apariencia de un simple detalle de decoración había una puerta que llevaba a una habitación privada y secreta. Era su lugar de escape cuando se encontraba en la oficina, un lugar donde podía descansar de tantos contratos, acciones y divisas. Era un lugar bastante cómodo, cálido. Tenía una cama, un sillón de cuero negro y frente a éste, una TV de plasma, pantalla plana de 33 pulgadas, dvd incluido. Dentro de ésta habitación también tenía una biblioteca, algo más chica que la de la oficina. Prendió la TV, lo primero que vio fueron las noticias, "una joven prodigio en los duelo de monstruos, Anzu Mazaki, quién en el torneo anterior en "El reino de los duelistas" derrotara a Mai Kujaku". Mierda! si hasta los amigos de Mutô estaban ascendiendo en los duel monsters. El teléfono privado de la habitación comenzó a sonar… Debe ser Mokuba supuso Kaiba.

- Si Mokuba, ¿Qué sucede?- Una voz femenina sonó desde el otro lado

- No soy Mokuba cariñito. Soy yo, Maya.- dijo la mujer con un sobrecargado tono dulce

- ¿Cómo conseguiste éste número? Solo Mokuba lo tiene- Su paciencia ese día no era demasiada

- Ay amorcito, tengo contactos en tu empresa… Pero decime, lindo, ¿Cuándo vamos a pasar la noche juntos? Realmente te deseo. Quiero lamerte, morderte, dejarte arañado como siempre lo hacemos.

- Hoy no puedo, tengo reuniones hasta muy tarde- Seto sabía mentir con facilidad cuando quería- Te llamo mañana- y cortó, las cosas eran o blancas o negras, no existía un termino intermedio en la mente de Seto Kaiba. Pero esa conversación le trajo deseos, hace unos días no tenía sexo, y ya se había acostumbrado a que fuera todos los días. Seto podía parecer callado, pero tenía mujeres por todos lados. Sobra decir que él ni las consideraba, solo cuando quería sexo. Y aquellas noches, donde de tanto pensar en divisas y duelos, la soledad se hacía presente en su habitación, le susurraba palabras amargas al oído, que nunca alcanzaba a oir del todo. Aunque pasaran tantas mujeres, y aunque el olor a sexo inundase continuamente por donde el se movía, la soledad no lo abandonaba. Pero a pesar de que luchase contra su mente y contra su soledad, su cuerpo no escuchaba ningún sonido, solo se había despertado ante la clara insinuación de una de sus "novias". Su erección ya estaba arriba. Seto no tuvo ningún tapujo en bajarse el cierre del pantalón y sacárselo. El boxer corrió con la misma suerte. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a masajear su pene, comenzando por la cabeza. Y como siempre, empezó a pensar en Mutô, en como vencerlo. No por pensar en otras cosas dejaba de lado su masturbación, es más, aunque el no lo aceptaba, parecía que le era mucho más fácil masturbarse y llegar al orgasmo pensando en Yûgi. La cabeza del pene, roja por la fricción y la excitación, comenzaba a liberar algunas gotas de semen. Sus movimientos bajaban y subían. Mientras que con su mano izquierda torturaba su glande y bajaba hasta la base del pene, con su mano derecha acariciaba y pellizcaba sus pezones. Sus movimientos seguían ascendiendo en velocidad.

- Tengo que vencerte Yûgi, no me vas a ganar otra vez, no – gemidos interrumpían sus palabras, ya no podía más. Se corrió sobre su mano. Pero no dejaba de pensar, éste recién había sido su primer orgasmo del día, aún quedaban por lo menos dos mas.

Acabó como el sabía otras dos veces más. Su frente traspirada. Su cuerpo aún agitado. Su mente pensando ya no en vencer a Yûgi, si no en sodomizarlo lentamente. Ya no se excusaba más en los duel monsters, porque de repente, como en un pantallazo de luz, se dio cuenta. Él no solo quería vencerlo, quería hacerlo suyo. Quería tener bajo su cuerpo, a un Yûgi gimiendo su nombre, gritando cosas sin sentido, él quería humillarlo e insultarlo, pero a la vez quería abrazar su espalda cuando lo penetrase, quería verlo a los ojos cuando entrara en su cuerpo, y después sentir el cálido semen de Yûgi, mojando el estómago de él y el suyo propio. Otra revelación más en la mente de Seto Kaiba… no solo quería hacerlo suyo, quería amarlo.

Y una sola frase salió en ese momento del importante dueño de Kaiba Corp.

-No solo te venceré Yûgi, serás mío… lo juro

El teléfono sonó, y Seto atendió. Era Mokuba recordándole de su reunión con los directivos de Magna Buildings a las 10.30. Seto cortó y entro a bañarse para luego irse a su reunión, pero con una idea en claro, al parecer la paja de esta mañana le había servido para algo más que satisfacer sus deseos de sexo, también le había abierto los ojos a su verdadero propósito. Y repitió lo que acababa de idealizar hacía un rato…

-No solo te venceré Yûgi, serás mío… lo juro

OWARI


End file.
